


i've prayed for someone like you

by Pikajimin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, overuse of the sentence spend the rest of my life, wonho is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: Hyungwon is more than sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon.





	i've prayed for someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> To J&D, my friends who are going off to uni this fall. Good luck girls and I hope this is good.

   All his life, Hyungwon has been searching for Jooheon, his other half, his soulmate. He thanks the gods above that they found each other. And here they are now, lying in bed together, as close as possible as to one another. The younger male is sleeping in his arms. Jooheon is everything he has wanted and needed. Hyungwon watches Jooheon’s chest rise and fall. The blonde is so beautiful, and Hyungwon is glad that they are together and in love. God, he’s in love with the blonde male. It is moments like this that Hyungwon wants to spend the rest of his life with the younger male.  

    He briefly talked to Hoseok about this, about wanting to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon. All the elder male told him is to think about it. And he has, for months now. He is more than sure that he really wants to spend his days with the blonde male. Jooheon stirs in his sleep and turns to face away from Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s fingers card through the blonde locks. “I love you, Jooheon,” he whispers. The shorter male hums as an answer. He smiles softly because the blonde male is still asleep. He tells Jooheon that he loves him again only to get another hum  as an answer. Love blooms in his heart like flowers blooming in a garden. Sunlight filters through the sheer curtains and warms the room. The way the sunlight highlights the younger male’s blonde hair makes him look like an angel. (And maybe he is.) Hyungwon has never been so in love before. 

    The ring box sits in his desk drawer. He’s waiting for the perfect moment to propose to Jooheon. He wants this moment to be special for them. Hyungwon kisses the crown of the smaller male’s head. He doesn’t think he’ll find another lover more precious than Jooheon. He doesn’t want another lover. All he wants is Jooheon. He can’t imagine himself or the younger male with someone else. 

    The thought of proposing to the blonde male is nerve-wracking. He knows that he wants to do it. He is sure that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon. He wants the proposal to be special. He wants his parents there. He wants Jooheon’s parents there too. He can only imagine the look on the blonde’s face, tears cascading down his soft cheeks and a huge smile while he says yes. Oh how happy they would be. Hyungwon wants this more than anything else, to be Jooheon's and for Jooheon to be his. 

    His fingers danced along the younger male’s bare arm. Fingertips gently and barely touching Jooheon's arm. The smaller male makes a soft noise in his sleep. He smiles softly. Jooheon is so cute when he sleeps. Hyungwon wonders how he got so lucky. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for this. Every single day, Hyungwon falls even more in love. 

    Jooheon shifts again, turning to face him. The younger male is awake this time, eyes still bleary and full of sleep. A smile adorns the blonde’s face. “Good morning,” Hyungwon whispers. Jooheon buries his face in hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon chuckles. Warmth spreads throughout his body. He gives Jooheon  a kiss on the crown of his head. “I love you,” Jooheon mumbles. God, he’s wants to wake up to this every day, wants to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon, he thinks. 

“You do?” Jooheon asks. 

“I do what?” he questions.  

“You want to spend the rest of your life with me,” the younger answers. 

“I said that out loud, didn't I?” he asks. 

“Yes, so do you? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” the blonde questions. 

“Yeah, I do,” he states.  

   Jooheon lifts his head to look at him. There's a smile on the blonde’s face, dimples and all. This was not how he wanted to propose to the younger male. He wanted it to be special for the both of them. But seeing the smile on Jooheon's face convince him that it does not matter if he proposed in front of all their family and friends or in their bedroom, just by themselves. It doesn’t matter because either way there still would be a smile on Jooheon's face. Special or not, this, the two of them lying together in a tangled mess of limbs is still something, still special. Jooheon kisses him on the lips, nothing more than a soft peck. 

“Jooheon, all my life I have prayed for someone like you. For you to come into my life and make me into the man that I am now. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know this sounds cheesy as hell, but I really do want to marry you. So Jooheon, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on Earth?” Hyungwon confesses. 

    The look on Jooheon’s face is exactly like how he imagined it. There’s a smile adorning his face, dimples present, and his eyes are glassy, tears ready to fall down his cheeks. He cups the smaller male’s cheek and rubs his thumb along Jooheon’s cheekbone. Jooheon nods his head. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you!” Jooheon exclaimed. He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He places a chaste kiss on the blonde’s lips, hand still cupping Jooheon’s cheek. He pulls his face away and looks at him. He’s so lucky to have Jooheon as his fiance now. 

“I really love you,” he whispers soflty. 

“I love you too,” the younger male replies. 

“You can’t back out, you know this right?” he asks. 

“I know, I wouldn’t. I won’t,” Jooheon answers. 

   Hyungwon gets out of bed. The younger male gives him a look. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a ring box, the one that he spent many weeks making sure it’s perfect for Jooheon. He climbs back into bed, and lies next to the blonde. He takes Jooheon’s hand and slips the ring on it. Its a simple ring, a silver band with one small diamond embedded in it. On the inside, their initial are engraved on it. “Now, you can’t back out of this,” he jokes. Jooheon slaps his chest, and smiles. “I won’t,” the younger answers. He plants another kiss on the blonde’s lips. This is it, he’s going to spend the rest of his life with Jooheon. Everything feels so perfect. Everything is so perfect. His prayers have been answered because Jooheon is right in front of him, ready to spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been awhile since I last wrote something, almost a year. I haven't been able to write anything worth while or anything I deemed good enough. But someone told me that it doesn't matter if it is good or bad as long as it it yours. So here's something I wrote just because.


End file.
